Midnight Flame
by Libby-Loo
Summary: Edward leaves Bella after graduation and comes back with his new girlfriend Tanya.To Edwards suprise Bella has a baby girl that is also his baby. Who will Edward choose and what will Tanya do when she finds out Renesmee is also Edwards child.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I woke up with Renesmee in my arms she looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. Her golden curls bounced up and down when she sat up. Edward left after graduation not knowing he left me pregnant. I stood up and set Renesmee on her feet.

"Hungry," she complained rubbing her tummy. I laughed and took her downstairs into the Esme's kitchen. I live with the Cullen's now that Charlie died from cancer. Renesmee ran over to Alice and she picked her up with one hand.

"Hey sweetie what do you want for breakfast?" Alice asked.

"Pop tarts pwease," she said. Alice smiled at her and pulled out a strawberry pop tart. I sat down at the table and yawned.

"Long night?" Esme asked putting a comforting hand on my back.

"Yea she wouldn't go to sleep until one in the morning," I complained. Esme frowned and gave me a cup of coffee.

Edward POV

Me and Tanya walked downstairs and started to watch TV.

"Were going to see my family tomorrow," I said.

"But I don't want to meet your family," Tanya complained. I sighed and then got really close to Tanya.

"Were going to see my family now go get dressed and will leave to catch the plane," I whispered onto her neck. I moved my head up and kissed her lightly.

"Ok," she replied. She got up and ran with her vampire speed upstairs. She came down 30 seconds later in one of her tramp outfits. I rolled my eyes and got changed myself. We got in my Volvo and drove to the airport.

"Eddie did you get us first class seats?" Tanya asked.

"No I got us normal seats."

"Eww." We boarded the plane and flew to Forks.

Bella POV

"Hey the mutt's outside," Alice laughed. I laughed and Renesmee's eyes lit up.

"Jake?" she asked.

"Yea you get to see your Jacob," I smiled. I grabbed Renesmee and walked outside. Jacob was in wolf form and I smiled at him he gave me his wolfy grin and I burst out laughed. He barked a laugh and laid down. Renesmee jumped out of my arms and ran over to _her _Jacob. He licked her right in the face and she smacked him.

"Eww," she giggled. I sighed and sat down. Jacob looked at me and whimpered.

"I'm fine Jake really," I lied. Jacob stared at me for another minuet and turned back to Renesmee. It was getting dark outside and Jake had to go. I grabbed Renesmee and we went inside. Everyone was gathered around Alice and I knew she was having a vision.

"Alice what's going on? Is everything ok?" I asked panicked. I became suddenly calm and stopped panicking.

"Jasper," I said through clenched teeth and then laughed. Alice looked at me and frowned then she turned back to the others and said something I couldn't here. Renesmee looked at me confused and then Alice danced over to me.

"Edward and- Edward is coming tomorrow," Alice said. Excitement flooded through me and Jasper shook his head.

"He's not coming for me," I whispered. Alice and Esme hugged me tightly and I cried on Esme's shoulder.

Edward POV

I stepped off the plane and breathed in a breath of the fresh air. Tanya got off the plane and fell on some ice. I laughed at her and she glared me.

"Well help me up," she said no humor at all. We got n taxi and drove to my house. When we pulled up I smiled at all the wonderful memories I had here. Bella kept popping up in my head and I pushed her back thought about Tanya. _I loved Tanya now. _We walked up to the door and I knocked to be polite.

"Just a minuet," Jasper said. The door flew open and Jasper gave me a welcoming hug. Tanya glared at jasper and he let me in. Everyone was gathered in circle and I heard two hearts in the room. I looked around and Bella and a beautiful little girl emerged from my family. She looked from me to Tanya and ran upstairs with the little girl in her arms.

Bella POV

Edward walked in the door and said hi to his family. He stopped when he heard me crying. Renesmee was wiping the tears away. I wish she didn't have to see me like this. Edward was looking around for something and I decided to step out from the circle. Edward's head snapped around and looked at me. I looked at him and the _tramp _standing next to him and ran upstairs. I shut the door behind me and fell onto the bed and broke into sobs. Renesmee came up on the bed and laid next to me. I hugged her to my chest and someone knocked on the door.

"Go away!" I shouted. Alice opened the door and walked in anyways. She ran over to me and hugged me close.

"It's okay Bella just please come down stairs," she pleaded. I looked at her and nodded my head. I grabbed Renesmee and descended down the stairs. I walked up to Edward and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I need to talk to you alone," I said. He nodded and as we went outside Tanya glared at me.

"What is it?" he asked coldly. I held out Renesmee not trusting my voice.

"So you had a kid with some guy you really truly love," he said. I nodded my head. _I did have a kid with a guy I really truly love. _I pointed to me and him and it started to click in his brain.

"Me and you," he said . I nodded and he took Renesmee into his arms.

"All be right back," I said clearing my throat. I walked inside and everyone was in front except Tanya.

"What the hell are doing out there with my boyfriend!" Tanya snarled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

**Before I had time to reply Tanya grabbed my shoulders and pushed me to the ground. I tried to push away but, it was no use. She put her hand up and scratched my face leaving a trail of blood to drip down my neck. Her face turned from fury to hunger. I tried to scream but, it got choked back by fear. I got light headed from the blood and tried to net pass out. Tanya grabbed my head and tilted it to the side. She started to snap at me neck and I finally let out a long scream. Edward came running through the door and he had a horrified look on his face. He grabbed Tanya's waist and pulled her back. The rest of Edward's family came running in and looked at Tanya struggling and snapping in Edward's arms. Alice ran over to me and sat me up.**

"**Are you ok?" she asked worried.**

"**Yeah I-I think I'm fine," I said not sure, "Just let me clean off the blood. I'm sorry." I looked back over at Tanya and she snapped again. I ran upstairs and washed off in the bedroom. I went back down and grabbed Renesmee off the ground. She touched her hand to my forehead and showed me Tanya on top of me. I flinched and pulled her hand away.**

"**It's ok she is not here anymore," I assured her. I made Renesmee some and put her in the highchair. I walked over to the fridge and got out Renesmee's sippy cup. When I turned around Edward was standing right there. I jumped and the sippy cup fell out of my hand. Edward grabbed it with cat like reflexes and gave to Renesmee.**

"**What do you want," I sighed. I looked up into Edward's eyes and they looked hurt.**

"**Are you sure you're ok Bella?" he asked.**

"**Yes, I was more worried about you guys and the blood." I turned back to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. When I turned back around Edward was still there. He looked down at my chest and I realized he was looking at the "B" necklace he gave me before he left. I put my hand over it and walked over to the counter. I set the bottle down and Renesmee started crying. I walked over to her and took her out of her seat. I put her on the floor and she walked over to Edward.**

"**I wove you daddy," she said.**

**Edward POV**

**I ran in just as Tanya was snapping at Bella and grabbed her waist and pulled her back. He tried to break my grasp but, I wouldn't let her. The rest of my family came running in and Alice helped Bella up.**

"**Are you ok?" my sister asked frantically.**

"**Yeah I-I think I'm fine," Bella said, "Just let me clean off the blood. I'm sorry." Her last line made me mad at how she was only worried about the blood. She ran upstairs and I sent Tanya to the hotel. My family gave me a huge lecture on how Tanya needed to go. I told them no but, inside I didn't what I should do. Bella walked in the kitchen and fed Renesmee. I walked over to Bella as she was digging through the fridge and when she turned around she dropped Renesmee's sippy. I caught it and gave it to Renesmee. **

"**What do you want," she sighed and looked up into my eyes.**

"**Are you sure you're ok?" I asked**

"**Yes, I was more worried about you guys and the blood." She turned back to the fridge and got a water bottle. When she turned around I noticed she was wearing the "B" necklace I gave her right before I left. Sadness and love swept through me. She clasped her hand around the necklace and her expression was sorrowful. Renesmee started crying and Bella took her out of the highchair and set her down. She came running over to me and I looked down at her.**

"**I wove you daddy," she said.**

**Bella POV**

**Renesmee ran upstairs to Alice's room and played with her. I was left to face Edward alone. He just looked at me with a wondering expression. I walked outside and the light breeze ruffled my hair.**

"**It's a beautiful sunset," Edward said.**

"**Yeah it sure is," I whispered. I turned to look at Edward and he kissed me long and hard on the lips. I sat frozen not moving and then pulled away from him.**

"**No it's not right I-I can't," I said. My heart ached and I fought back the tears.**

"**Bella, this is right. I'm so sorry," he said frustrated pinching the bridge of his nose, "How could I of been so stupid to not realize we belonged together." I looked up at him and he was telling the complete truth. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me hard and fast, barley letting me breath. He picked me up bridal style and ran up the stairs to his bedroom with the king size bed. He put me one the bed and we slipped under the sheets.**

**I woke up and the sun was shining brightly in my eyes. I rolled over and hit something hard and cold. I sat up and looked down at my naked body and Edward already dressed right by me. My heart raced when I realized what I had done last night. I pulled the little blanket off the bed and wrapped my self up in it. I got up and changed into clean clothes and went back to Edward. I took in a deep breath and sat by him.**

"**Do you really love me?" I asked.**

"**Yes and I made a huge mistake before. I'm so sorry," he admitted.**

"**Thank you for telling the truth." I said, "We should go downstairs." We got up and Edward took my hand and we walked down the stairs. When we turned into the living room Tanya was sitting on the couch and her head snapped over in our direction. My body froze with fear.**


End file.
